I'll Be There For You
by kittykaty99
Summary: Jake and Josh Harris are trying to deal with they're dad in the hospital, but have difficulties. What happens when an old friend from the past some back into the picture, mixing up everyone's feeling? Jake/ Dani, Josh/ Dani.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Catch, Jake Harris, Josh Harris, Captain John Hillstrand, or anything but the story and Dani.

I'd love to hear constructive criticism if it's legit. This is a Jake Harris/ Josh Harris story :) (I adore them!)I've written a lot of stuff, but this is my first fanfiction about Deadliest Catch. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. This takes place in the episode that Phil died, before he died, when Jake and Josh were fighting in the hotel room. .

I may have got some of the dialogue wrong, but anyways. Enjoy!

**I'll Be There For You - Part #1**

**Dani P.O.V.**

I sat outside of Jake and Josh's hotel room in Anchorage, Alaska waiting for the yelling and fighting to end.

"Why do you think I arrange everything on the boat? Because I'm the one that was responsible, Jake!" Josh yelled.

"I need to go fishing, I need to go make money," Jake mocked.

"That's right because Dad told me-" Josh started.

"Fuck. You." Jake interrupted him. "You got your whole life to go make money."

"When you grow up Jake-" Josh started again.

It was hard to hear what they were saying over all the over lapping garbled voices, but I caught certain parts.

"Dad would be real proud to know that you're getting fucked up."

"Fuck you."

"You don't see me getting fucked up, huh? Well you know what, getting fucked up doesn't help you."

"Well you know, it does help me!"

"No. When you get emotional-"

"Fuck you. I don't need to hear your shit."

"If that's the case, if you put all your problems into a bottle and drugs and whatever else-"

"You really- you really just need to shut up right now."

"Oh really? Why? Because you don't want to hear it? Because it's real? You need to go to rehab then Jake!"

"Well, I'm not used to- not used to-"

"Not used to what?"

"Everybody that I love and know, fucking dying. I ain't used to that shit."

I couldn't hear for a few moments between their movements but then it came back.

"I'm glad to see that you're so concerned, you're acting a little bit too cool for what's going on."

"Really? I went and did what I had to do tonight while you went and got fucked up."

"You know what? Yelling at me is not the right response."

They started yelling at the same time and it was hard to catch, but I got the gist. Jake was upset because Josh hasn't cried at all about their dad. And Josh was upset because Jake was out doing whatever shit he was, getting fucked up and stuff. They both had their rights to be upset, but yelling wasn't going to solve anything. It wasn't time for me to step in yet either, when things got out of hand, it would be my time. So we sat outside of the room, waiting for them to stop.

"You go out and fix this shit right now Jake," Josh demanded him.

Jake went to the door and flung it open to reveal me, sitting on the ground against the wall, looking at him. Sitting next to me, was Captain of the _Time Bandit_, John Hillstrand. We sat quietly together in the hallway, waiting for the bickering to talk. Jake stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth opening a bit in shock. The door slammed shut behind him and he almost fell down when it hit his back. I gave him a happy smile, so glad to see my friend again. It had been years and years since I'd last seen him.

"Josh! I think I got more fucked up then I thought," he called.

"Why?" Josh yelled back, coming to the door with him. "No, you got just as fucked up as you though," Josh grinned. "Turn the camera's off!" he called happily, never looking away from me.

"You take Josh and I'll take Jake?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," John said as we both got up. Jake was still in shock to see me so I just smiled at him. "I'll take Josh down to the lobby."

"Thank you," I replied. Josh went past us in the hallway, looking a little surprised himself.

"Hey sweetheart," he said, embracing me quickly and going down the hallway. "Catch up with you later? Maybe we can go get a drink?"

"I don't drink anymore Josh, clean and sober for 3 years buddy," I smiled. Jake gulped when I said this and looked at me. "But maybe a bite to eat? Or I'll get a soda while you get a drink," I laughed.

"I'll catch you later either way, honey," Josh smiled back.

"Ok buddy," I said as he disappeared around the corner behind John. I started going into the hotel room, expecting Jake to follow, but he just stood there looking at me. "Come on Jake."

He shook out of his trance and scurried behind me into the room. I closed the door behind us and smiled at him. He turned around and stopped, just staring at me.

"Hi Jake, nice to see you again too," I said loudly.

He blinked and came back to earth again. "Hi Dani, nice to see you again."

I just laughed and opened my arms for him, which he eagerly stepped into. I held him tight with a huge grin on my face as he squeezed back, equally as eager.

"It's been so long Jake, I'm doing so good. I just wish that you were too," I whispered sadly into his ear.

"I disappointed you, I'm so sorry," Jake whispered as tears streamed down his face and soaked my shirt. I pulled away from him and sat on the couch where he sat down next to me.

"Jake, man up and stop crying. You didn't fail me by not being able to quit, but you've failed now by not taking responsibility and taking care of your dad and Josh. Josh's a man that just needs a little help with this and you're useless. So what are you going to do Jake?" I asked confidently.

"What can I do?" Jake asked, unsure.

"What's that hell's your master plan now, huh?" I replied, unimpressed. Jake looked scared and unsure as he looked me in the eyes and tried thinking. "You're brother was yelling at you about what to do. So what _are_ you going to do?"

"Will you help me make arrangements for rehab?" Jake asked.

"I work in the treatment center at the Seattle Hospital," I replied.

"Ok, when can we go?" Jake asked.

"Whenever you want," I said. "But first things first, where are the pills?"

Jake walked to the bathroom and opened the cabinet below the sink. He took out a bottle of pills and a bottle of booze, handing them to me. I didn't bother to see what it was, just grabbed it from him and walked to the kitchen as he scurried behind me.

"No way bud, _you're_ getting rid of those yourself," I said. He looked at me confused, earning a sigh from me. "Pour it down the drain," I said, pointing to the sink.

Jake looked at me again and then poured it down the sink, watching it swirl down into the pipes. It was hard for him to do at first but when it was empty, he smiled and set the empty bottle on the counter. I turned the faucet on and let the water run. I pointed to the pills and he grabbed the bottle, popped the cap off and spilled all the pills into the sink, each pill making a small _clank!_ then disintegrated.

"That's all you have, right?" I asked. Jake nodded and smiled widely. "If you're lying to me I will beat your ass and give you hell," I warned.

"I swear on my life, I am not lying. That's all I have and will ever have, ever again. It felt so good to get rid of those," Jake smiled.

"And I'm proud of you," I replied, hugging him tightly. "Now go brush your teeth, you smell like booze."

"Yes ma'am," Jake bowed and went off to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on, so I sat down in the living room, making myself comfortable. I threw my jacket on the window sill and took of my shoes and threw them in the corner. Sitting on Jake's bed, I turned the TV on and lay back, shutting my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, Jake stood there in his boxers.

"Dani?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, still waking up.

"Oh, just checking," Jake said.

"Checking that I'm asleep?" I replied.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Checking you're still there and not burning in hell."

"Love you too Jake," I replied. He laughed and climbed into bed next to me. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch today."

"It's all good, baby girl. Tough love, right?" he asked, sounding dead. "Are you tired?

"Exhausted, I bet you are too, right?" I asked.

"I feel dead," he mumbled. "And it's only going to be worse while I come off this shit."

"Sleep, we'll decide when you want to go tomorrow," I told him. Within seconds, we both were out like the power and sleeping soundly.

Ok, so there's chapter #1! Let me know what you think! Comments=Love! Thanks for reading and thanks to JakeHarrisLover for all her encouragement to convince me to post it on here. More updates soon! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Be There For You – Part #2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadliest Catch, Jake Harris, Josh Harris, or any other characters beside Dani. The storyline is the only other thing I own.

Once again, constructive criticism is totally welcome, as long as it's legit. This is a Jake Harris/ Josh Harris story :) So here it is.

Thanks to everyone who also put me or my story on "alert." Glad that you liked it enough to keep track

I'm going to give another shout out to JakeHarrisLover, she once again has kept me motivated and encouraged me to keep posting and everything! Check out her story: So Contagious. It's really good, I love it.

Here's Part 2 : ) P.S. Some of you may also go one the "Everything Fanfiction Board" and realize that the almost exact same story is posted there, that's written by me, just being updated faster. I think I posted chapter 7 the other day maybe… so yeah. Just a heads up.

**Jake P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. I could have sworn something happened last night, but I couldn't exactly remember what quite yet. There were voices in the kitchen, I recognized one as my brother, but the other one, well I couldn't quite place it yet. The voice belonged to a female for sure, but whom? I groaned as I started getting out of bed, I felt like shit.

"Jake's up!" the female voice exclaimed. I heard light footsteps running into the bedroom and before I could place who it was or what was going on, I was tackled back to the bed in hug by an angel. "Jakey!"

"Dani," I replied, holding onto the beautiful girl for my dear life. As I held her, I remembered almost everything from last night: Her sitting in the hallway while Josh and I fought, her talking some sense into me, us throwing away all the pills and booze, and her spending the night here.

She lay there with me for a few minutes, us just holding each other tightly while I remembered the feeling sober this time.

"I'm so sorry about last night, Dani. But thank you, so much. I've missed you, more than you can know. If you decide to take off, at least write or call or something," I said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I will, but I'm not going anywhere for awhile Jakey," she said, kissing my cheek. I got butterflies in my stomach from being so close to her and kissing my cheek didn't help. I put my hand over the spot where she kissed and smiled. She smiled back and bit her lip while I looked her in the eyes.

"I'm glad you've gotten better, because I really need help," I said.

"And I'm here to assist it, if you let me," she replied.

"I sure will," I said, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

I ran my fingers through her thick brown hair and sighed. I looked over her, it had been 3 years since I had seen her. Last time I had seen her, she had been strung out and tripping on some shit. She had been crying, her hair had been tangled and messy and dyed blond, her eyes had been bloodshot, her wrists had cut marks all over them, and life as she had known it before was a living hell for her. She was 20 years old and a ruined mess. It wasn't long after that she realized she had to change, before it was too late.

I never saw her till now after that night. She had disconnected her phone and moved. Obviously, she stayed in Seattle but made herself untraceable, not that I looked. If she had wanted to be left alone, I respected that. It was hard, she had been one of my closest friends and I depended on her for so much, but it had been what she had to do.

Dani moved away from me a little and smiled. I looked over her now, her smooth, tan skin showed no traces of the cuts that had adorned her skin. Her brown eyes were aware and confident, showing her pride of the burden that she had tackled and conquered. Her hair was back to the original color it had always been, light brown with tiny bits of blond. Her full pink lips were smiling at me, showing how happy she was to see me again. She wore a black, long sleeved v-neck t-shirt that fit her slim body very well, showing how muscular she had become. The jeans that she wore clung to her body perfectly, showing the slim curves of her hips. I had missed this, I had missed her.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Really hung over," I answered.

"You sound miserable," she sighed.

"I feel miserable," I replied.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast and get you some water and ibuprofen. Sound good, Jakey?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me put some clothes on," I said. "It's freezing in here."

"Well maybe if you went to bed in something in more than boxers, you would be warmer," she replied.

"Smartass," I muttered.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. I got out of the bed and pulled on my jeans. "God damn Jake!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Eat something every once in awhile!" she exclaimed. "You're so fucking skinny!"

"Drugs do that to you," I replied.

"I know, I used to look exactly like that," she sighed. "But you just wait, you'll gain weight, then obsessively work out to stay skinny," she laughed.

"Wow, I can't wait," I replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of waiting, we should start thinking about when you want to head back to Seattle," Dani suggested.

"Can we wait for a few days? I just want to make sure my dad's going to be stable," I said, wanting to be here if he had another episode.

"Okay, but the first weeks the hardest, just to let you know," she said.

"I know, but I can't bring myself to just leave while he's like this," I told her.

"I understand Jakey, I have a week off from work, but I might take less if you decide to go before them," she told me.

"I just have to make sure it's all good," I said.

"Take your time Jakey, I'm here as long as you need me," she smiled.

"Good, because I can't do this alone," I replied.

"I know that, you've said it 100 times. I just can't wait to see some results from the help you'll get," she smiled.

"Neither can I," I replied.

"Let's go help this hangover Jakey," Dani said, getting out of bed. I followed Dani out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Josh and John sat at the counter.

"Hey guys," I said slowly and quietly.

"Hey Jake, how are you doing buddy?" John asked.

"I'm okay, better now though," I said, smiling towards Dani as she got me some ibuprofens and water. She set them on the counter in front of me, not even looking up to me to see me smiling at her.

"Jake, you want some eggs for breakfast?" Dani asked.

"I'd love that, thank you," I replied. She smiled and started cooking some eggs.

"Jake, can I talk to you?" Josh said.

"Of course," I said and followed him to the living room.

"No killing each other," Dani called after us.

"We'll try," Josh yelled back.

"I'll beat both your asses if I see as much as a scratch," she called out.

"Got it," I called back.

Josh took a seat on the couch, gesturing for me to take a seat next to him. I sat down and he took a breath.

"I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I didn't handle the situation right. Dani told me this morning that you agreed to go to rehab in Seattle where she works. And let me tell you, I am so proud of you for that. That's the responsible thing to do brother and she's a good girl to have. Don't let her go," Josh told me.

"Josh, don't apologize for how you acted last night. I was fucked up last night when I shouldn't have been and I didn't handle it right either. But everything in my life changed when I saw Dani sitting outside of our room. She brought me back to reality and I'm doing this for us, all of us. I'm not letting her go, she's my only way. And thanks Brother, for caring," I said.

"Ah, Jake," Josh said, reaching out and hugging me. I hugged him back and felt the tears well in my eyes. I blinked them back and smiled at Josh, he smiled back. "Now go eat,"

We walked back to the kitchen, where Dani was dishing eggs onto a plate for me.

"Yum, that smells delicious," I said. She handed me the plate and I sat down, eating my breakfast.

"So Josh, John," Dani said, getting their attention. "Jake and I decided the plan."

"Yeah, and?" John asked.

"Jake is going to just play it by ear," she said. "See how his Dad's doing, when he feels like his Dad is stable enough for him to leave, he will. And I will go with him."

"That's good, what about the meantime?" asked Josh.

"I'm going to be here, keeping him out of temptation and keeping him sane. I can't stop him from doing something, but I can sway his decisions to help him make better choices," Dani said. I finished my breakfast and went into the kitchen to do all the dishes from breakfast. "Thank you Jakey."

"No problem baby," I replied. I watched as Dani walked back to the living room where Josh and John were talking. I finished the dishes and went to go get ready for seeing my dad. I only wish I'd known that this would be the last visit I'd ever see him, before I left for Seattle. And before he died.

Thanks everyone! Comments=.LOVE.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Be There For You - Part #3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Two updates in one day… Thank you everyone for reading and everything.

Comments= .LOVE.

**Dani P.O.V.**

We got to the hospital that morning after Jake woke up and I got him something to eat. I've always hated the actual hospital part of a hospital. I work in the rehab center so it doesn't bother me and I'm never in the part with the ill people and dying. But walking through the hallway where grieving families are pacing and people are being rushed down the halls is scary for me.

A person was rushed past me on a stretcher and I couldn't help but think about what happened. Are they going to die because of it? Will they go through surgery? Does the family know yet? How long will they be here?

They passed us and I grabbed Jake's hand, because I'm sure we both needed the reassurance right now. Jake squeezed my hand and I smiled at him encouragingly as we came to the door of his Dad's room. Josh walked in first and ruffled his dad's hair while Jake and I followed behind him, walking in slowly. His dad looked from Jake to me and smiled.

Phil mumbled something nobody could hear and Josh leaned in to hear him.

"Naw, Jake doesn't have a new girlfriend. Just a friend from Seattle that's going to clean him up," Josh said.

"Hi Phil, I'm Dani. I work in the rehab center down in Seattle and I've known Jake for a long time. I'm a recovering addict of 3 years and I want to help Jake get better," I spoke up.

He motioned Josh closer again and spoke to him. "Jake," Josh said. Jake let go of my hand and walked to his father, bending down. His dad spoke in his ear for a few minutes and Jake just stood there listening.

"I know dad, I won't let that happen. That's too special to let go of and I won't disappoint you. I'll make you proud, don't you worry," Jake replied.

He straightened up and kept holding his dad's hand. Josh went to the other side and held his hand also. Phil looked strong for what he went through, but it was awfully sad to see. We stayed for awhile longer, but it was awfully quiet. Jake sat in a chair holding his dad's hand, Josh did the same and I took a seat next to Jake just looking at Phil. I held Jake's other hand, giving him support. It was obviously hard for him here and if he needed me, I was his girl.

"Dani," Phil mumbled. I got up and leaned over Jake, towards Phil so I could listen. "Thank you for taking care of my boys because they need a strong woman for them. Thank you for everything you will do for Jake, he's going to need a woman there for him, just don't hurt him, please."

"I won't Phil, no matter what. I'm happy to be here for your boys, they're special and they mean a lot to me," I replied, smiling. Phil smiled back and held onto my hand. Jake traded seats with me so I could hold hands with Phil for awhile. Josh smiled over at me and I returned it, then he looked away and bit his lip. We stayed awhile longer and they just talked with their Dad.

"Hey Dad, I think we're getting ready to go," Josh said.

"Boys," Phil said quietly. The boys both moved in close and Phil talked to them for a few minutes while I sat there patiently. Finally, Jake and Josh pulled away. Jake leaned down and hugged his dad gently.

"I love you dad," Jake said.

"I love you too Jake," Phil replied.

"I love you dad," Josh said.

"I love you too Josh," Phil said.

"It was great meeting you Captain Phil," I said respectfully.

"Call me dad," he replied. I smiled and leaned down, giving him a hug.

"Hope you get better soon… dad," I smiled.

"I will, now go be there for my boys," he said.

"I will, forever and always," I replied, standing up. The boys said bye one last time and we left the hospital, not knowing it would be the last time we ever saw Captain Phil Harris, beloved father, son, and husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Be There For You- Part #4 (Written on 7/28/10)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

**Josh P.O.V.**

We had gone to see my dad this morning and then hung out for the rest of the day. Jake was asleep most of the day except for lunch, so Dani and I sat around together, catching up. We both had some wild tales to exchange about her life back in Seattle at the rehab center and my life on the Bering Sea. Every time I opened my mouth, she was enthralled and intent about what I was about to say next, which made me understand why she's charismatic. All day and afternoon, we just kept up conversation about everything we had ever experienced. I told her all about my fiancée that I had given up for crab fishing and she told me all about her drug use that she had given up for her life.

"Josh, you are really a character," Dani said as we sat together on the window seat, looking over the snow and land that spread around us.

"And I could say the same about you," I smiled back at her. She looked into my eyes and blushed slightly, looking away. "It's been too long since I've seen you, have I told you that?"

"Only a few hundred times," she laughed. I chuckled along with her and smiled gently.

"Well, I'll say it again. It's been too long since I've seen you. Do you remember when we used to go down to the ocean together, when we were in our young teens? Way before you got into drugs and hung around Jake," I tried reminding her.

"I do. I'd run around the beach in skimpy little orange bikini, getting constantly hit on by numerous guys. Then, when you got mad enough at all the flirting guys, we'd finally leave," she laughed.

"But even though we left the beach at 3 or 4, you'd still never make it home before midnight," I mentioned, making both of us laugh harder.

"And you'd drive me to that field after we got some dinner and we'd lie on a blanket in the grass, watching the stars together. And my dad would freak out when I got home," she smiled fondly. "You can't be involved with a man that old at your age! It's unhealthy! He's no good! I don't even want to think about what you do! I don't respect him, he brought you home past your curfew!" Dani mimicked. We both started cracking up uncontrollably as we remember our years together when we were young.

"But it was never even in reality for me to take advantage of you back then. You were 15 and I was 17," I reminded her.

"But then, big bad Josh turned 18 and was just too cool to run around with some little 16 year old girl," she sighed. "And that was the end of those days."

"It was, but I'll never forget how much I loved every minute," I smiled. _And how much I loved you,_ I thought to myself.

She smiled again, "Those were some crazy days. Maybe we can try to bring some back."

"I sure hope we can. Those are the best memories I possess," I told her. "Do you remember, how every single year, on Valentine's Day, I'd take you out on a picnic in my backyard and give you a rose and a card, and we'd eat what I made together?"

"I remember that very well," she replied. "Every single year, it was spaghetti. That was the first time you ever kissed me, when I was 13 and you were 15. And every year we celebrated, that was the only time you'd ever kiss me."

"It's because I didn't want something bad to become of it," I explained. "But looking back now, I realize all that was silly and I should've gone for it."

"What do you mean, you should've gone for it?" Dani asked.

"I should've cherished what I had with you while I still had you. I took everything we shared for granted and when I turned 18 and became stupid and ignorant about everything, I lost you. And it wasn't anything you did either, I just stopped being there for you and everything. I regret that so much because I could've been the man you needed. I could've been your man and now I see what a strong, beautiful, independent, tough, caring, loving, smart woman you've become. You're everything I thought you would be. I tried convincing myself for years and years that you wouldn't become that woman and I was throwing away nothing. Now looking back in reality, I threw away everything."

Dani sat there, being completely silent for a few moments afterwards. She spoke after a minute, "And how do you feel about me now?"

I sighed, extremely confused. "Fuck if I know."

"So, you just admitted that you fucked up years ago by ending our friendship, all because you just felt like saying it to me now?" Dani asked.

"I'm an idiot, you're into Jake anyways," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Dani grabbed my hand.

"Valentine's Day is coming up Josh, it's February 8th. I doubt that I'll be here for the day," Dani said, leaning in closer.

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

"I got to be gone by then," she said, getting so close her lips were centimeters from mine. "And I wouldn't want to miss our tradition again. It has been broken 10 years in a row."

"It's really been that long, well I think I can make up for that," I smiled.

She smiled back as I got even closer, catching her lips in mine. Dani kissed me back happily and I felt I soared 100 feet in the air. There was a small guilt eating in the back of my head, reminding me of how in love my brother is with this woman. I broke away all too soon, realizing that no matter how right it feels to be lip locked and showing this girl the loving she deserves, my brother needs her there for him right, more than I need her there for me.

She gave a sigh as we broke away, brushing my lips one last time and leaning back again.

"Just like Valentine's Day 10 years ago," Dani smiled.

"Except back then, we'd make out for hours and hours, because that was the only day we'd kiss each other," I added.

"Yeah, it was," Dani yawned, sitting there and biting her lip for a minute. "Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight Dani," I replied, watching her go to the bedroom to join my brother in bed, feeling my heart sink a little.

Okay, so Phil hasn't died yet in this chapter, but hang tight. It's going to get a little romancey (like all stories). But just hang in there, I'll be updating soon. Thanks for reading everyone. I love to read comments, it motivates me. 3


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Be There For You- Part #5 (Written in 7/29/10)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

I apologize if my updates become less frequent, I'm trying to launch some other D.C. stories too for and here. So enjoy! Comments are motivation!

**Dani P.O.V.**

_Oh shit! Did I really just do that?_, I mentally slapped myself. I slipped into the bedroom where Jake was sleeping, thinking about the kiss I just shared with Josh. _You're supposed to be here for Jake, not Josh. Jake is in love with you! You can't just ruin that, you can't just ruin him!,_ I yelled at myself.

But the other part of my mind screamed, _What about Josh though? He has feelings too! He obviously isn't over you from 10 years ago! And you just kissed him!_

I mentally argued with myself as I sat with my back against the door. Taking a deep breath, I slipped on my pajamas and climbed into bed with Jake. Every time I closed my eyes, my mind started racing about Jake and Josh. Jake needed me more but Josh, on the other hand, Josh had been there for me forever.

I groaned and closed my eyes again, finally drifting off.

I woke up the next morning to a crying Jake and Josh sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up, concerned and looked at them with a slight fear. Jake clung to Josh for his life, the boys breaking down on each other.

"Boys, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We lost dad," Josh sobbed. I gasped and my blood went cold. I scooted over to them quickly and put an arm around each of them. They made room for me between them and I sat, clinging to both of them as they cried on me and I cried on them. "I'm going down to the hospital to help deal with stuff."

"Josh, I think I should stay here," Jake said. "I'm about to blow up and I don't want to create a scene at the hospital."

"Ok, that's fair enough Jake," Josh said.

"I'll be right back Jake," I told him, then looked at Josh.

He walked out of the room, me following him. I walked right behind him into his room and sat down on his bed as he got dressed and ready to go. When he was all set, he sat down next to and wiped the tears from my eyes. I reached out too and wiped the tears from his eyes right back. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute, unspoken messaged going back and forth between us.

"I can't believe he's dead. You should be going," I whispered, handing him his jacket. He sighed and nodded, taking it from me and slipping it on. I followed him to the door and stepped into the hall for a moment with him. He looked back at me with the expression of a broken man. "Come here."

I hugged him tightly to me, careful not squeeze the life out of him. Then, quickly, I kissed him, pushing as much passion and love into the few seconds our lips connected before I broke away and stepped back.

"Good luck Josh," I said. "You'll explain to me later what happened, right?"

"For sure. Thanks Dani. I- I love you," Josh stuttered. I swallowed, afraid of those words, and took a deep breath.

"I love you too Josh," I whispered back with a small smile. He nodded, swallowed and turned, walking down the hallway.

_I'm in some __**deep**__ shit now,_ I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Be There For You- Part #6 (Written on 7/29/10)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

It motivates me a lot! So here's part #6.

**Josh P.O.V.**

I arrived at the hospital, on an uncontrollable emotional rollercoaster. Dad was doing so much better yesterday, how can he be dead today?

_Maybe it's a mistake,_ that hopeful but extremely foolish part of my mind hoped. I knew it wasn't true as I walked up to my dad's room to find it empty. I went to the desk at this wing and looked at the lady.

"My dad, Phil Harris, died this morning. I have a feeling I have some business to do here, what is it?" he asked.

"No business to do here sir, sorry," she shrugged.

"Ok," I sighed. "I assume I should be making funeral arrangements."

"I'm sorry for your loss," she replied.

"Yeah, thanks," I said glumly.

I got back to the hotel room, where Dani sat with Jake in the bedroom, her holding him. They were both crying still, which made me cry again. I took Dani and Jake under each of my arms as they cried. I kissed Dani's hair and ruffled Jake's.

"I'll go make some breakfast," Dani said when she finally recovered.

I nodded and let her go, Jake and I still sitting there together, crying. My head was starting to hurt from all the crying and Jake had fallen asleep. I set him down and went to the kitchen. She looked at me and knew what was wrong, then handed me some aspirin and water. There was knocking at the door then and Dani went to answer it.

"John," Dani hugged him. He hugged her back for a moment. "Phil's gone."

John's froze and his eyes got wide for a second. He braced himself again the counter to keep from falling as his jaw dropped slightly. "Holy shit! When?"

"This morning," Dani answered.

"How?" John asked.

"Another pulmonary embolism. It just killed him," I answered, scratching my beard.

John shakily made his way over to the table, sat down and covered his face with his hand. His shoulder's started shaking and the sobs wracked his body as he mourned over the loss of his best friend. John sat there and cried for a good while, even when Dani put food in front of him. I laid a hand on his shoulder to support him, while he ate with the other. Dani sat on his other side and hugged him until he was done crying for the moment.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

At the end of this emotional morning, one thing was for sure. Dani and John had lost a beloved friend, and Josh and Jake had lost a loving father. Both of which, left them lost at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Be There For You- Part #7 (Written on 7/30/10)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

Thanks for everyone that's reading and extra thanks to everyone that is and has been commenting.

Here's Part #7!

**Dani P.O.V.**

"Jake, I'll be there in Seattle with you in 2 days, I promise. I just think Josh needs me more right now, at least for a few more days," I told him, standing outside the airport with him and Josh.

"Ok, I'll see you soon," Jake sighed, letting go of our embrace. Josh gave him a hug too and then Jake disappeared into the airport.

Josh and I got back into the truck, driving back to the hotel. We got up to the room and I sighed, looking around.

"It feels so lonely here," I said sadly.

"Yeah and depressing," Josh said, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked.

"Whatever you want Babe," he replied.

"Let's see what else we can work out on the memorial for your dad," I suggested. "I want to get that out of the way so we have some time together."

"Ok, let's go do that," Josh said, leading me to the kitchen table again. We sat there till the late hours of the night together, working over the details together. I yawned when midnight came rolling along. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok, that sounds good," I yawned again, Josh leading me to the bedroom. I yawned and pulled off my jeans and my t-shirt, then pulling on my pajamas. Josh was already lying down in his boxers when I climbed into the bed next to him, falling asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, Josh was already out of bed. Waking up, I went into the kitchen where he stood, working on something with his back to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Josh jumped a foot in the air and spun around quickly, making sure I couldn't see.

"Go back to bed," he said urgently.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Dani, I need you to go back to bed right now," Josh told me.

"Josh! What is going on?" I exclaimed.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out later," Josh said firmly. "Now go get ready for the day. I'm sure you have to take a shower, right?"

"Yeah, fine," I grumbled.

I felt him take a breath of relief as I left and he went back to what he was doing. So, I went to the bedroom and took a shower, then got ready for the day. When I came back, Josh was coming back in the door.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Nowhere, are you ready to go?" he asked.

I gave a frustrated sigh, "yeah."

"You'll like the surprise, I promise," Josh said.

"I'll take your word for it," I grumbled.

Josh put his arm around me and led me to the car. We drove for a ways through the little stores and restaurants near the harbor. Then, we stopped at the boat dock.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Showing you the boat," Josh smiled and ran around the truck to give me a hand getting out.

I smiled back as the icy wind bit at my skin and we walked towards the boat. He held my hand and jumped over the railing first, helping me get on right behind him. I looked around the deck, pots where stacked up high on the right side and to the left was the wheel house and galley and everything else. I smiled as I looked around and took in my surroundings.

"Let me show you the rest," Josh said, leading me towards the inside of it.

We walked through the galley and rooms and everywhere, Josh taking time to explain it all. I found the stereo and turned it on to see what they had been listening to. Soft, beautiful music came through to my ears and I laughed.

"You little romantic planner," I teased.

"Oh, not like you mind," Josh winked. I smiled back and put my arms around his neck.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. Josh leaned down and kissed my lips lightly, running his hands up and down my back, slowly. I moaned happily, giggled against his lips.

"You didn't pull away," Josh proved.

I laughed again and swayed my hips to the music, starting a slow dance with Josh. He smiled widely at me, dancing with me. We listened and danced to the entire CD at least 2 times. We must have stood there for an hour, but neither of us minded in the least.

"You're so gorgeous," Josh whispered, leaning his lips towards mine. I smiled, kissing him again.

"Show me the wheelhouse," I said. He smiled and took me hand, leading me to the wheelhouse. He smiled even more as he led me up the stairs.

"Wow, its dark out already. Close your eyes," he grinned. I did and he led me up the stairs, slowly. When we got to the top, I was speechless. "Open your eyes."

The wheelhouse was lit up with tons of strings of red, white, and pink lights. There were heart candles and rose petals sitting everywhere, on the ground, control boards, chairs and everywhere else. In the open space on the ground, was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Josh watched me carefully as I took in all he had done this morning while I was getting ready. He smiled as I looked around more in awe.

"Oh my god Josh," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" Josh whispered back.

"I love it Josh. You did this all for me," I bit my lip.

"Because I love you and you deserve a great Valentine's Day," he smiled.

"It's Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Yes Love, it is," Josh laughed.

"Oh. Happy Valentine's Day Josh," I smiled, kissing his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day Babe," Josh mumbled against my lips. "Take a seat Hunni."

I obeyed as he sat down next to me on the blanket. He poured a little wine into each of the glasses and passed one to me.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I asked.

"If I can," he laughed.

He pulled out a big Tupperware with spaghetti in it and passed me a fork. The spaghetti balanced between us on our legs and he put his arm behind me as we started eating.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Josh smiled.

I smiled back and he fed me the bite off his fork. I did the same to him, but flung it in his face instead. He had spaghetti sauce and a few noodles all over his nose, mouth, and cheeks. I giggled, getting a little bit of spaghetti on my face from Josh. It slid down my face and onto my shirt.

"Damn it, that was my nice shirt," I glared. He grabbed a little bit more in his hand, throwing it onto my shirt, making it twice as dirty. I grabbed some in my hand, smashing it harder into his face and all over his shirt. "Oops!" He laughed and licked it off of my cheek. I groaned, "My shirt's covered in spaghetti."

"What a shame," Josh mocked.

I grinned and slipped my shirt over my head, revealing the tank top I was wearing under that. Josh slipped his shirt over his head too, both of the being thrown in the corner. "You done eating?" Josh asked, putting the spaghetti away.

"Yeah," I said, taking a drink of wine.

He set it up in a safe place and lay down on the blanket, staring out the window at the sky. Josh lay down on his tummy next to me, moving his face towards mine. He caught my lips in a passionate kiss, making me moan as his tongue explored my mouth. Moving so he could hover over me, Josh moved from my lips to my neck, kissing and sucking.

"Oh god Josh," I moaned.

"I love you," he replied.

"Valentine's Day is the only day you ever touch me, right?" I asked.

"And I won't screw up this Valentine's Day," Josh promised.

"Promise?" I checked.

"I promise Dani, I love you," he smiled. And then he made love to me, something that a week ago, I never thought would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Be There For You- Part #8**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

**Dani P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with my head on Josh's bare chest. He was smiling and staring at the ceiling with an insanely happy look on his face. He felt my head move and smiled even wider then before at me. I smiled back and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I love you Dani," Josh said.

"I love you too Josh," I smiled. "Last night was… wow."

"It was," he sighed happily. "This is how I want to wake up forever."

I stiffened at the thought and remembered the plane I have to catch tonight to go back to Jake. He sensed this and looked down at me, confused. I sat up, pulling the blanket with me so it covered me up. Josh sat up next to me, slowly.

"What's wrong, Love?" Josh asked.

"I'm going back today…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I know," Josh said, not getting the point.

"I'm going back today… to your brother," I clarified. Josh's face fell and he paled a little.

"My-my-my brother? What does Jake have to do with this?" Josh stuttered.

"Josh," I said, not really knowing what to say to him. I sighed and looked down for a few moments, thought and explanations running through my head. "Maybe, I was wrong to have sex with you. Actually, I know I was wrong to have sex with you." I sighed, scratching my head. "But, I don't know if I can bear breaking Jake's heart and making him hate his brother, especially not right now Josh. That's just, that'd be way too much for him…. And me."

"So… what exactly are you saying?" Josh asked franticly.

"I'm saying that no matter how much I love you and you love me, I don't think we can be together," I sighed.

Josh's mouth dropped in shock and his entire face went blank. He looked away, feeling sick.

"So, you're choosing Jake over me?" Josh asked.

"I have no clue Josh. I just, I know that I can't bear the thought of hurting Jake," I replied.

"And what about me?" Josh said.

"Josh, you're more emotionally stable than Jake. You can take it, at least right now you can," I told him.

"And what if we were both emotionally wrecked," Josh questioned.

"But you're not Josh! That's the point!" I exclaimed.

"Do you love him?" Josh asked.

"Jake? Yes, I love him," I answered.

"Do you love him the same way you love me though?" Josh whispered in my ear.

"No," I admitted. "But _he_ loves _me_ the same you love me."

"No, he doesn't. And if it is, not _nearly_ as much," Josh told me.

"Josh, I don't know what to do! I can't break Jake's heart and as much as it's killing me to break yours, I just…. Fuck!" I swore as the tears started pouring uncontrollably down my cheeks like a flash flood.

Josh got up, slipped on his clothes from last night and left me sitting there, crying every last bit of my heart out. I slipped my clothes on and met him on the dock, where he drove me back to the hotel. I packed my bag and got ready to leave for the airport while Josh glared out the room window, his eyes full of hate and anger. After they were packed, I walked over to him. I took a deep breath, staring at him while he didn't even acknowledge me. I reached for his hand, which he jerked backward out of my grasp. A few more tears escaped my eyes and I felt myself slowly sinking, lower and lower.

"Josh, I-" I started to say.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it," he interrupted harshly.

"Let's go," I said, giving up. I carried my bag and purse down to the truck as he drove me to the airport, the entire ride in silence. When I got there, he gave me one last look and turned away sharply.

"Bye Josh," I said, staring at him again.

"Bye," he said shortly. I leaned forward, grabbed his chin, and brought his lips to mine one last time, pushing all the passion I could muster into the last kiss. Josh kissed me back, letting me know all I needed to know about where his feelings for me stand.

"I love you," I said one last time.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled. I sighed, frustrated and went into the airport, willing myself not to break down there too.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Be There For You- Part #9**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

**Josh P.O.V.**

How could she do that to me? I went through all that trouble that night, pushed aside all my negative feelings from the death of my father. I hoped she could help boost me up and let me love her like I do, then she just leaves, to be with my brother. I didn't expect her to stay, but for her to hardly even give me a chance at all? Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID: Dani. I hit ignore and sighed. A few minutes later, the voice mail chirped and I listened.

"Hey Josh, its Dani. Just wanted to let you know that my plane landed and I'm sitting here at home in Seattle. I made it. So, give me a call back, I love you!" Dani said and the call ended.

I groaned and threw the phone across the room. Tears of rage and sadness slid down my face, they all weren't over Dani though. I cried for my dad, I cried for my brother, and I cried for Dani, the love of my life.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like shit. I had tried drinking away a few memories, but it was pointless and I eventually gave up and went to sleep. I missed Dani so much that it hurt just thinking about her.

It hurt when I tried imagining her brown hair and brown eyes that shined as bright and beautiful as the moon. It hurt when I thought about her beautiful body that was perfect curved and toned. It hurt when I thought about her heartbreaking smile and laugh that came from those lips of silk that kissed me so many times. It hurt when I remembered her witty remarks and outrageous plans she'd never fall through on. It hurt to remember how she was so loving and gentle when I was a complete mess. It hurt to remember how just 36 hours ago, I made love to her and 24 hours ago, she broke my heart and left.

I took a deep breath and went to go get some breakfast, hoping to get that crazy and beautiful woman that I love so much, off my mind.

**Dani P.O.V.**

I got up the next morning and went to work again, just barely making it in time. Jake smiled as he saw me and I smiled back, happy to see him still here and doing so well. I signed in and went to the room where everyone was eating breakfast. Resting my hands on Jake's shoulders, he looked up and smiled at me.

"How are you doing, Hun?" I asked.

"Better now," Jake grinned. "I missed you."

"Good," I squeezed his shoulders. "I missed you too."

"Are you running the meeting today?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, I'll go look," I said, going to the nurse's station.

I was surely running the meeting today; I helped clean up breakfast and change some sheets, then got ready for the meeting. All the patients and a few nurses were already in the room, keeping an eye on everyone.

"Hey everyone, take a seat!" I said loudly. All the patients sat down in circle of chairs and waited for me to start talking. "So I've been on vacation for a week! We have a few new people joining us and a few people that have been for awhile. Let's welcome the new people and refresh all our memories with what I've missed and what some people want to know. We'll go around, please you name, age, how long you've used, how long you've been clean, and why you're here. Loud and clear, please."

"Hi, I'm Janice. I'm 24 and I was a heroin addict for 2 years with a severe drinking problem. I've been clean for 3 weeks and I'm here for my kids," Janice said.

"Great to see you again Janice," I said as I stood up and stood behind her squeezing her shoulders. "Next," I looked at Nikki.

"I'm Nikki, I'm 20 and I was a cocaine addict for 3 years. I've been clean for a week and I'm here for myself," Nikki stated confidently. I leaned down and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you Nikki. I'm here for you if you need anything Love," I smiled. She smiled back as I went to the next person.

"Jake," I smiled.

"I'm Jake Harris. I'm 23 and I was an addict for a year with whatever I could find but it kept getting worse and harder, so I came here. I've been clean for a week and I've been here for 3 days. I'm here for the woman I love, my brother, and my late father," Jake said. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm proud of you Jake," I smiled and moved to the next person.

I kept a close eye on Jake through the day and was satisfied to see him extremely intrigued and interested in what was going on. He talked all the time with the other patients, getting to know every one of them. He participated fully in every conversation and listened intently to what everybody else was saying. I felt him getting emotionally attached to his surrounding, which made feel relieved.

"I'll see you tomorrow everyone," I called. Nikki and Janice, the only girls came dashing over to me and hugged me, giving their goodbyes till tomorrow. Then Jake came over and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Dani, I love you," Jake said staring deep into my eyes.

"Love ya too," I said half- heartedly and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Be There For You- Part #10**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

When I got in the door at home, I dialed Josh's number, shutting the door behind me. Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened, as I heard the first ring on my phone, Josh's cell phone tone rang through my apartment. I froze right where I was and listened.

"Hello?" Josh's tired voice came through the receiver. I heard movement in my apartment and his voice in my bedroom.

"Josh!" I exclaimed and sprinted into my room.

I tackled him back onto the bed and threw our phones on the ground, kissing his lips in a rush. He smiled against me as we kissed and kissed and I kept my hands planted on his shoulders. Josh's hands roamed up to my hips where he kept them.

"Oh my god, Josh, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid," I said, almost in hysterics as I kissed him again.

"You're not stupid. You were just confused and scared too, probably," Josh said. "I forgive you… I'm sorry… if it's out of line… for me to come and… just show up here in your apartment… like this," Josh tried saying in between kissed.

"Can you shut up for a minute and kiss me?" I asked urgently, riding his shirt up. He chuckled and kissed me back.

"I don't know. I love talking to you…" Josh said. I growled playfully at him and attacked his neck with my lips. "I love you Danielle."

"I love you too, Joshua," I laughed as I tangled my hands in his hair and we made love.

"That was…. wow," I smiled.

"It was, this is how I want to wake up forever," Josh said, making an odd sense of déjà vu come over me.

"This is how I want to wake up forever too," I said, kissing Josh's shoulder.

"You're so fucking amazing!" Josh exclaimed, holding me tighter and kissing me happily. I kissed him back in the darkened bedroom.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6," Josh said.

"I should probably shower and get ready for work," I said. "If you want, there's visiting tonight at 5-7, if you want to visit Jake."

"Ok, I might do that," Josh smiled.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked, getting out of bed and slipping my lacy nightie on.

"If you're cooking in that, I'll _help_," Josh smiled.

"Come on then mister," I said, walking to the kitchen and putting some eggs on the stove.

Josh started cutting some vegetables for the eggs and some fruit to go along with it while. Together we made a delicious breakfast and ate in a comfortable silence together.

"I missed you," I smiled, pecking his lips as I passed.

He smiled back as I went to the bathroom to shower and finish getting ready for work. I heard him doing the dishes and turn the television on as I put on my jeans and scrubs, getting ready to head over to the hospital.

"I'm leaving Josh!"

"Wait!" he called back. He met me by the front door and kissed me passionately one last time. I looked into his eyes as they mirrored pure affection back at me. Josh bit his lip and looked away from me for a second, like he wanted to ask me something.

"Something you want to ask me Josh?" I asked.

"No, no, it's not important," he said.

"Obviously it is. Don't be afraid to talk to me Josh," I kissed him again.

"You're my girl now, right?" Josh asked.

"Of course I am," I replied, pulling him down for another long kiss.

"Good. Are we going to wait to tell Jake?" Josh asked slowly.

"I think that would be best Josh," I suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Josh smiled.

"I really have to go," I replied reluctantly.

"Ok, I'll see you at 5," Josh said giving me one last long kiss.

**Jake P.O.V.**

I watched the elevator, waiting for Dani to step out at any minute. Finally she stepped out and went to the nurse's station to clock in and everything. She walked around another few minutes then came and sat down next to me at the table. I put an arm around her and offered her some food.

"Hey, hungry?" I offered.

"No, Josh and I cooked a huge breakfast this morning. I'm stuffed," Dani laughed.

"Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he flew in last night. He's coming to visit you tonight, isn't that great?" Dani said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, so he's staying with you?" I asked, feeling sick.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," she said like it was obvious.

"Oh, I just thought your apartment was kind of small to host two people," I pointed out.

"No, we don't mind sharing stuff," she shrugged.

"I see," I said, feeling sick. I removed my arm from around her and continued eating my breakfast while she went and worked.

Dani and Josh, sleeping in the same bed, in an apartment all to themselves, cooking together, hanging out together, all alone, with nobody else there but them. I got up from the table and ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything I had just eaten. Tears burned in my eyes as I realized that even if Dani wasn't coming right out and saying it yet, her and Josh are together. I flushed the toilet and stepped backwards till my back was pressed against the wall. Sliding down the wall till I was sitting, my mind went into a trance of thoughts. My lips trembled and the tears kept coming as I imagined Josh and Dani together.

Why did I take so long to make a move? Why didn't I tell her how I felt the second I had her back? Would it have made a difference? Would she have cared? Would Josh have cared? Would she love me like she loves him? I sat there for awhile, feeling like I'd been crushed into a million pieces. I don't know how long I had sat there for, it could've been an eternity, when someone knocked on the bathroom door then.

"Jake?" Dani asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, trying to cover up how dry my throat is.

"You ok? You've been in here for an hour and a half," Dani said.

"Yeah, I'm pooping," I called.

"Liar," she replied. "You'd say shitting if you were, not pooping."

I didn't answer her.

"Can I come in, Jake?" she asked after a few moments.

"I guess," I replied. She opened the door and came in, to see me sitting where I was. "What's wrong Jake? You've been crying."

I didn't answer again, just stared ahead and took deep breaths.

"Jake, talk to me," Dani said, sitting down next to me.

"About what?" I asked, my voice sounding scratchy.

"Why've you been crying?" Dani asked. I didn't answer for another few minutes, then sighed.

"You and Josh are together," I said.

She was silent for a minute and sighed.

"I'm not stupid. He flew down here to stay with you. He's staying at your house. He helped you cook. Josh never does any of that," I pointed out.

"We were going to tell you, just not right away," Dani sighed again.

"Well the dirty little secrets already out," I snapped. "Did you think I couldn't handle it? That I'm not strong enough to take the fact that my brother stole the girl that I'm in love with? Or the fact that when she gave me a bit of hope and I gave her my heart, but she took it and crushed it! She crushed me! Like I wasn't anything at all!"

"Jake, it's not his fault," Dani said. "It's mine. He can't control the he fell for me 10 years ago and couldn't get over me. I could've though, Jake, I know that you love me as more than a friend. But I can't love you as more than that, especially when I already feel this way about Josh."

"You love each other a lot, don't you?" I asked, wishing somebody stabbed me through the heart soon.

"I love him with everything I have and more. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. I love you as a friend Jake, so much. But even if Josh were out of the picture, I couldn't love you like that. You're a great guy though, Jake. But I wouldn't be able to ever be with you on the personal level you'd need. But there are so many girls, who would go for you. You're attractive, funny, hard working, affectionate, smart, easy going," Dani said.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Lots and lots of girls Jake, have you been on the internet at all? There's girl gushing about you _everywhere_," Dani said.

"And what if I want a girl who doesn't just like or love me for the fact that I'm a celebrity?" I asked her.

"I know just the girl," she smiled. "I'll set you up with her when you get out of rehab."

"Ok," I said nervously.

"Trust me, you'll love Kharissa. She's coming up for Catch Con in April," she smiled.

"I'll look forward to it…" Jake trailed off, slightly nervous.

So I hope I didn't cram too much into this chapter, it seems like a lot happened. Josh came back, they got together, Jake found out and was upset, she got the chance to talk to him and then he was all good. Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews= Love.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Be There For You- Part #11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.

Once again, comments= .LOVE.

**Dani P.O.V.**

"Hey pretty lady," said a deep voice behind me. Josh wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me to him as I got ready to direct the visitors to the correct rooms.

"Hey Josh. Sign in please," I said. Josh took one arm off of me and reached behind, writing on the sign in sheet. "Thanks."

"So are you ready to go see Jake?" Josh asked.

"He already knows about us," I said. Josh froze what he was doing for a moment.

"How does he know?" Josh asked.

"I told him you cooked me breakfast, that's how he knows," I explained.

"What does me cooking you breakfast have anything to do with it?" Josh asked.

"Well I told him you were coming tonight to visitors. And he said, 'oh cool, want some breakfast?' Then I replied, 'no thanks josh and I cooked a ton this morning I'm stuffed.' And he was like, 'oh Josh's staying with you?' And I said, 'yeah, he got in last night.' And then he got all weird about it and I couldn't find him for an hour. Then when I found him, he was sitting in the bathroom crying and being all emo, so we talked about it. I'm going to set him up with my friend from California, Kharissa. She's coming up here pretty soon for Catch Con in Seattle. She's staying for a week with me, so I'll get them together, they're a match made in heaven," I explained. "She's such a great lady, he's going to love her."

"That's good, what did he say?" Josh asked.

"He wanted to know the details and stuff," I shrugged. "He seems ok."

"Let's go see him," Josh said, tugging my hand to get me to lead him towards Jake's room. He looked up from his book when we entered. "Wow, this place is shaping you up. You're reading."

Jake smiled, "Yeah, I like it here."

"I'm proud of you brother," Josh smiled.

"Thanks bro," Jake said, hugging him.

"We all good?" Josh asked, looking at me for a moment, then back at Jake.

"Yeah, we all good," Jake grinned, hugging his brother again. "But I'll hurt you if you hurt her."

"I'll hurt me too if I hurt her," Josh replied, making Jake laughed.

"We're all good on that then," Jake smiled.

"I'll leave you guys to your brotherly moment," I smiled, going back to work.

I didn't see Josh again till 7 when I was going from room to room, informing people it was time that all visitors leave. I passed their room, going to all the others and then come back.

"Josh, visiting time's over in 5 minutes, you're going to have to be out by then," I smiled.

"Ok Love, when are you getting home?" he asked.

"I should be there within the next 30 minutes," I said.

"Ok, I'll start some dinner," he smiled.

"Perfect," I replied as he hugged Jake a last time. He kissed me gently and quickly on his way out of the room, making me smile widely. We exchanged a smile of adoration for a moment and then he left.

"I'm glad you have Josh," Jake smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"I would never be able to love you like he does," Jake admitted.

"Glad we're on the same page with that," I smiled.

"You love him a lot too, I can see that," Jake said.

"I'm glad you accept it Jake," I said happily.

"I do love you, but I think it is only as a friend. Truthfully, I think I wanted it to be more, because you're a smart, strong, beautiful woman. I'm content where we are right now though. And I'm really happy that you're with my brother because I know he'll love and take of you," Jake said.

"Thanks Jake," I said, reaching out and pulling him into a hug.

"So tell me about this friend of yours," Jake insisted.

"You'll meet her when you're out of rehab in 25 days," I told him.

"Fine," Jake sighed.

"You'll love her though," I assured him.

"Will I? Guess if you think so it's not so bad," Jake sighed.

"Glad you trust me, Hun. I'm going home to Josh and I will see you tomorrow," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Ok," Jake said as I headed for the door. "Dani?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning and looking back at him.

"Thanks, for everything. And go have fun with Joshy," Jake smiled.

"Thanks Jakey," I smiled and left to go be with Josh. "Love ya!"

"Love ya too!" Jake replied.

When I got home, I smelled delicious food cooking in the kitchen, maybe even some baking if you ask me.

"I'm home Josh!" I called.

"Don't come in here, go to the bedroom!" he said.

"And do what?" I asked dirtily.

"Oh, you know," he said with a laugh.

I went to the bedroom and took off my shoes. "Josh!" I called.

"Yeah?" he said, entering the bedroom.

"Help me get my clothes off?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get you out of these sexy hospital scrubs," Josh laughed.

"Yeah, shut your face," I smiled.

Josh helped me out of my scrubs, then continued to take off my clothes. "Damn there's food cooking on the stove," he said while he played with the hem of my panties.

"Forget the food," I said, kissing him deeply.

"I can't though, it's a surprise," Josh kissed my neck.

"But I want my sexy time," I pouted.

"You'll get your sexy time later tonight," Josh assured me as he went to go keep making dinner. I slipped some clothes on again and followed him back to the kitchen and hopping on the counter.

"Spaghetti again?" I asked.

"_Baked_ spaghetti," he grinned.

"Oh yum," I smiled back.

"Why'd you put your clothes back on?" he asked.

"Because I'm not a whore," I replied.

"Not even for me?" Josh pouted, standing between my legs while I sat on the counter.

"Well maybe for you," I kissed him. He kissed me back, running his hand up and down my thigh.

"How about we go to the bedroom while this spaghetti cooks?" Josh asked with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"I might be down for that," I smiled back.

"Good," he replied, carrying me to the bedroom.

So things are all good with Jake, Josh and Dani. Just wrote a short fluff there at the end :) Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love! It was kinda a random chapter. I'll fast forward through the rehab probably, so Jake can fall in love again with our special character :) Hope y'all enjoyed. Reviews/comments= LOVE!


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Be There For You- Part #12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.**

**Once again, comments= .LOVE. Sorry it's been so long, thanks for everyone that's been bearing with me through it all! Thanks so much, love you all! Here's the story now, haha. **

**I want to give another shout out to JakeHarrisLover, for 2 reasons. First, thanks for talking with me through all the problems, I'm sure it was such a bore but helped so much and motivated me to write again. Second, thanks for letting me use you as a character, here it finally is :) Love you!**

**Jake P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine Jake! You're released in 2 hours!" Dani called to me from the hallway.

I groaned as the sunlight shone brightly into the room and reflected straight into my eyes making me close them again. Dani smiled as she sat on the edge of my bed and shook me lightly, urging me up.

"Jakey, get up! I'm not taking ½ the day off for nothing!" Dani said.

"I'm up," I assured her as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Good, I'll see you at breakfast," Dani said cheerfully as she left the room.

"She's way too much of a morning person," I mumbled to myself. "It's my last day," I said aloud to myself with a smile.

I got dressed quickly, determined to reflect on my _entire_ rehab experience before I was released. It had been my best experience yet, that was sure. I needed to clear my mind, get back to reality, realize what I have, and that's exactly what it had given me. It had given me a taste of who I really am, not just Jake the fisherman, but Jake, the man in this world. It was also what Dani had done for me and I'll be grateful to her forever for that. She had never let me down or given up on me, no matter what bullshit I put her through.

I thought back to my first day of rehab when Dani wasn't here and all the nurses were so heartless and bitchy, if you ask me, Dani runs this place. She's what keeps the patients here, her compassion and hope, I'm sure of that. The patients had nothing but sympathy for me and what kept me so determined was that I wanted to prove to everybody that I could do it, regardless of their faith or hope in me. It had been hard, especially with the news of and thought of my dad constantly passing through my head. I spent more time thinking about every minute of rehab, until Dani came back.

"One more hour, Jake, go eat something," Dani said, moving to the next room.

I obeyed and got something to eat, treasuring my last minutes with the people I had become friends with over the time.

Before I knew it, Dani walked in. "Jakey, grab your bag."

I smiled widely at her as I hugged everybody and gave my goodbye, promising to keep in touch with them. Dani was last to hug me as she led me out of the lounge. We beamed at each other as she led me down the hallway to Josh who was smiling widely also. When I reached him, he gave me a big hug, mirroring how much I missed him.

"Hey Jake," Josh smiled. "It's so great to have you back, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Josh, I'm proud of you too. I wish I could've been there for you more," I replied.

"You did fine Jake, you need to be there for yourself before me," he said.

He smiled again and released me, kissing Dani quickly and gazing into her eyes. "Hi."

"Hello," she smiled back, leaning into him.

Just in that single exchange, I knew. Josh and Dani belong together, they're soul mates, that's a fact.

"Jake, just trust me. You'll go on this date with Kharissa, have a great time, take her home, kiss her, go out again, and before you know it, you'll have fallen in love with her," Dani told me trying to be convincing.

"And what if I don't want to fall in love?" I asked her.

"You do Jake. You know you do. And so what if you don't fall in love? Just go out and have fun with her!" Dani said convincingly.

"There's nothing wrong with going out and having fun," I gave in. "Set it up."

Dani jumped out of her seat in joy giving me a huge smile and laugh. "You won't regret this Jakey!"

"I sure hope not," I sighed as Dani left the room.

"Kharissa is staying at a hotel in town right now. Tomorrow night, 6pm, you'll pick her up and take her out," Dani said with a huge smile.

"Ok," I said as I relaxed again.

"I'm going home to Josh now," Dani called. "I like his house a lot better than my apartment."

"I'm glad, have fun, leave me alone," I smiled. Dani smiled, gave me a hug and left me alone to think about this date tomorrow. I sure hope it goes well, because I don't think I could go through a crappy night with a girl again.

The next night at 6pm, I was on my way to the hotel Dani told me to pick Kharissa up at. Down in the lobby, I found Dani and a very attractive young lady sitting and laughing.

The lady was the most gorgeous I'd seen in a very, very long time. She stood at about 5 foot, 7 inches tall and didn't wear heels, thank goodness. Her dark brown were beautiful and deep as they shined brightly with laughter. Her long black hair was straightened to perfection and shined gorgeously as it fell down her back. Her gorgeous pink lips wore a smile that complemented her whole being perfectly. She was slim, but had sexy curves in all the right places and I could already see that she was going to drive me crazy. She wore a really casual but very pretty dress with leggings underneath.

"Well hello Dani, I didn't expect to see you here," I smiled and looked at the other girl that I assumed was Kharissa. She just smiled at me and looked right into my eyes as I stared back into hers.

"Hey Jake, glad you could join us," Dani replied.

"Hi, I'm Jake Harris," I smiled at Kharissa and extended my hand.

"Hi Jake, I'm Kharissa Lett," she smiled and shook my hand.

"Great to meet you, should we get out of here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's get this party started," she replied.

"I'll see you two later," Dani said as she hugged both of us tightly. Kharissa and I exited the hotel together and made our way to my car. I helped her in and acted as much of a gentleman as possible.

"So, where are you from Kharissa?" I asked.

"California, around the Los Angeles area. How about you?" she asked.

"Monroe, Washington."

"Really? So not far from here. What's it like growing up in the same place all your life?"

"It's pretty cool."

Conversation through the night was amazing. I've never talked so much in my life and been so open with somebody. She was always anxious to hear what my opinion on everything was and how I felt about certain subjects; I'd never talked with anybody on this level. She was so attentive too, her eyes were always staring right into mine, yearning to known more. I gave her back the same interest too, or at least I hoped I did. She said the most interesting and witty things. Even while we were talking seriously, we were laughing uncontrollably. I don't remember things ever being so easy and light with anybody beside Dani. Let me tell you, it's the best feeling I've felt in a long time.

Reluctantly at 10pm, I yawned and suggested we get out of there. "Hey, want to go for a walk down by the docks? There's not much beach around here, but I don't think I want to take you home yet."

"I'd love that," she smiled. We walked along the docks by the harbor and watched the water. I laced our fingers together casually as we walked and felt her dress brush against my hand from time to time. We smiled at each other and stopped to admire the stars above.

"I wish we could see them better, all the city lights kill it," I sighed.

"But this is still perfect," she replied. I smiled at her optimism and leaned down easily. I caught Kharissa's lips with mine and kissed her gently and easily. She kissed me back happily for a second till we pulled away. We still stayed close and just stared into each other's eyes. I broke into a smile, then grabbed her hand again.

"It's getting late," I pointed out.

"So?" she smiled.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the car. When we got back to the hotel, I walked her up to her room and gave her another short kiss goodbye.

"I had a fantastic night tonight," I smiled at her. "I'll call you soon so we can get together again."

"I'd like that," she replied.

"So would I," I smiled even wider.

"See you soon," she smiled and opened her door. "Great meeting you Jake."

"Bye Kharissa," I said.

"Bye Jake," she replied and shut her door. I smiled again happily and left the hotel, having a great feeling about Kharissa.

**So this chapter is pretty short still, sorry for the delays, it's been hectic and stuff. I'll try to keep my updates coming even with school coming soon. Reviews make me smile, so does Josh Harris and his cute ears. Haha, thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Be There For You- Part #13**

**I don't think I can apologize enough to anybody here. I am soooooo sorry. Writer's block has been a bitch to me so I just haven't been able to write. I pounded this out this morning and am pretty satisfied so yeah. I hope you like it. This might be the last chapter, I'm still deciding if I want to write the wedding scenes because I have a few ideas for each. I can't thank JakeHarrisLover enough. She's been so great to me, from being great inspiration to a great friend. I love her stories too, so go check them out! Let me know if you have anything you want me to put into the wedding scenes if I decide to write them. Thanks so much for the support, I love reviews! Thanks so much, here's enough rambling! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.**

**Once again, comments= .LOVE. **

**Jake P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to a dark room and a cold bed. The memories from last night came back to me and I smiled widely thinking about Kharissa. She was the cutest and most natural person I'd met in my entire life, I'd never met somebody so true to them self. Truthfully, it amazed me and scared me. I looked at the clock that read 10am and groaned. Was it too early to call her? Should I wait a few days? She'll probably think I'm a freak if I call now. My phone started going off and I shot out of bed quickly and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Jake," Dani said.

"Oh hey," I said a little less enthusiastic.

"You thought it was Kharissa. Told you you'd love her," she laughed.

"Shut up Dani, I didn't think it was her," I said.

"Really? She's sitting right here, she's pretty bummed too," Dani said.

"She is? Kharissa I'm only kidding, she's being mean. I was hoping you were calling," I defended myself.

"I'm only joking Jake, she's not here. She's all cozy in her bed at home probably. You're so lovesick already it's hilarious," she laughed.

"I am not Dani! What do you want?" I asked her angrily.

"Dude, calm down. I just wanted to see how last night went with the lovely lady," Dani said.

"It went fine," I answered.

"Did you kiss her?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Was it good?" she pressed.

"Dani, if you want this information that you talk to Kharissa, not me," I snapped at her.

"Ok, I will. Bye Jake, I love you."

"Bye," I hung up.

Dani really pissed me off sometimes. I love her like my sister, because she practically is but there are those days where I can't stand her. I know she was just joking, but I wasn't used to feeling like this. I wasn't used to the thought of wanting somebody besides Dani. I'd gotten over my romantic feelings for her, but I still wasn't used to love. It was foreign. It was new. And it scared the hell out of me.

I picked up my phone and called Kharissa. It rang and I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hello?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Hey Kharissa, its Jake," I replied.

"Jake! Hi! How are you?" she asked, sounding thrilled that I called.

"I'm great, how are you?" I asked.

"Couldn't be better," she said.

"Great, so what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing yet," she replied.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" I asked.

"I'd love to Jake," I heard her smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7," I replied.

"See you then," she replied.

"Absolutely," I said and hung up.

Later that night Jake picked up Kharissa at her hotel and took her to a movie. As usual, they had a great time together. Every minute was full of excitement and chatter while they were eager to know about each other. When the movie started Jake put his arm around Kharissa and they cuddled as the romantic comedy flick started. It seemed to fly by because Jake was hardly paying attention to th movie, his eyes were on Kharissa.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked when the movie was over.

"I don't care what do you want to do?" she asked.

"We could go get some ice cream," I smiled.

"I love ice cream!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"So do I," I smiled as I put my arm around her again. _Gosh, she's pretty_, I thought. _Shut up Jake, you're sounding like a lovesick puppy._

**Kharissa P.O.V.**

_His arms around me,_ I mentally gushed. I couldn't help but glance at him every chance I got, he's just so cute. I smiled and leaned my head against his sexy shoulders. Jake sighed as we walked into the ice cream shop. We ordered and got our ice cream then decided to walk down to the pier. We got the surprise of our life when we walked down there though.

Josh and Dani were at the edge of the pier. Josh was on one knee. Dani had soft tears pouring down her cheeks. She was wearing a dress. Josh was dressed up also. He had a box with a ring in it. We quickly dashed closer together to hear it and watch it.

"Dani, I love you." Josh sighed. "I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Dani pulled herself together quickly and broke into a huge, teary grin. "Of course Josh," she nodded. "I love you too."

**Jake P.O.V.**

I looked down at Kharissa who was getting a little teary too. "Congrats Lovebirds!" she yelled.

Josh and Dani's eyes snapped in our direction and they blushed. Josh slipped his ring onto Dani's finger with the biggest grin ever and kissed her again. They made there was in our direction, huge grins adorning their faces. Dani tugged Josh's ears as they got closer and that sent her into a fit of giggles. Kharissa giggled too as they exchanged looks.

"You're such a retard," Kharissa laughed.

"Oh, so are you Kharissa," Dani laughed too. They walked forward and hugged each other happily. They were talking so fast and excitedly to each other I didn't catch a single word. Josh and I exchanged a big smile as we walked forward and hugged each other too.

"Congrats Bro," I smiled. "I'm happy for you and her. You're soul mates, you get each other, and you'll take better care of her than I ever could. Just don't hurt her."

"I couldn't hurt her bro. She's my girl, forever and always," he smiled.

"And that's a promise baby," Dani chimed in, giving Josh another peck on the lips. Dani yawned as the commotion started calming down.

"Tired baby?" Josh gave her a playful grin.

"A little," she shrugged. Josh leant down and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh and bump her hips into his. "We should be getting home before Josh goes crazy on me here."

"Bye you guys, have fun. We'll see you soon," Josh said.

"Love you two, see you," Dani waved as her and Josh walked back to their car.

"Wow, that's amazing," I smiled.

"It is, they're so perfect together," Kharissa smiled.

The next 3 weeks flew by and Kharissa and I had fallen in love. It was crazy how fast it had happened, but I knew I couldn't go without this beautiful, funny, sweet, cute, amazing woman in my life.

"Jake," Kharissa said. We were cuddled up together on my couch.

"Yeah?"I asked turning and giving her my full attention.

"I- I fly home to California tomorrow," she stuttered.

"What?" I exclaimed. "W-why?"

"I've had it scheduled since I got here. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I have an idea," she said with bright eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come with me," she said.

"Come with you?" I repeated with wide eyes.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Yes," I grinned. "I will."

"Yay!" she squealed and kissed me.

9 months. I've been with Kharissa 9 months. 3 months before I went back to the Bering Sea and 6 months while I've been on the Bering Sea. She lives in my apartment in Seattle now. I stood on the front of the boat with Josh next to me, anxious to see his wife to be. We stood there like two lovesick idiots while our girls stood on the deck, hugging and squealing as they saw us. We pulled up to the dock and started throwing the ropes to anchor.

"Hey Josh baby, missing something while you're on the sea?" Dani taunted.

"Jakey!" Kharissa smiled.

Josh and I both jumped over the railing and onto the pier as we all attacked each other.

"The wedding's in one week," I heard Dani say happily.

"It sure is," Josh replied and kept kissing her.

"Kharissa," I said staring into her eyes. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, staring into her eyes. Dani and Josh turned to me, hearing the seriousness in my voice. Everybody else that was embracing their families stopped too for a moment. Then, I got down on one knee.

"Kharissa, I love you. More than you'll ever know. Marry me?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and tackled me onto the cold deck. We got soaking wet and shivered uncontrollably as I slipped the ring onto her finger. I smiled and kissed her as everybody clapped and cheered for us. We got off the deck only for Kharissa to be attacked by Dani with hugs and congrats. I had an odd sense of Déjà vu as they chatted excitedly together.

"I'm happy for you Bro," Josh smiled. "She's a great girl."

"Seems like we both got luck dude," I smiled.

"For sure man, for sure," Josh smiled. Our girls joined us again and we all went home, where we belong.

**Reviews/ Comments= LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Be There For You- Part #12**

**So, this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I might be coming up with a new story, so look out for that soon! Thanks so much for all the reading and support, I appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deadliest Catch or any of the characters but Dani. I own the storyline too, but nothing else.**

**Once again, comments= .LOVE. **

**Dani P.O.V.**

"Oh my god Kharissa. I am so nervous," I fidgeted.

"Honey, calm down. You're going to be fine. You love Josh, more than anything," I assured her.

"I know I love Josh! I don't doubt that. I'm just nervous I don't look good enough," I sighed.

"Darling, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen right now. So right now, we have to go get you married to you man," Kharissa grinned.

I looked down at my dress. It was the traditional white, which I didn't mind, even though I wasn't a virgin. It had a nicely fitted bust section with a beautiful embroidered lace over the main fabric. A tight area under my breasts had two flowers laced into the embroidery and as it cascaded down, it became a free flowing and loose gown. It still had beautiful embroidered white flowers all the way down, making the entire dress just tie together. My hair flowed freely down my back in waves made from braids.

"Ok, let's do this," I said, taking a calming breath.

"Josh is already there so we're going there now," Kharissa said.

Kharissa managed to get me to the spot safely and I exited. We were having it on the boat. They rushed me up the stairs to the wheel house before Josh could see me, which was slightly embarrassing but then, when I was there, it was time. I took a deep breath to calm myself and checked my reflection one more time.

"Are you ready to go?" Kharissa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed.

"Hit it!" I heard her exclaim from the top of the stairs.

I smiled as the flower girls and the ring bear descended down the stairs. They were so cute and so little, I couldn't help but smile. Kharissa linked arms with me and we started slowly down the hallway and to the stairs. My eyes widened a little at all the people standing there at the bottom. I gave a smile though when I saw Josh standing there, looking sharp and nicely dressed. He saw me too, from the second I started down the stairs and gave a huge grin. We exchanged a smile and I felt my heart pound as I got closer. I made it to the deck with falling down the stairs and walked slowly across, making sure not to trip or get caught on any of the dents there.

I locked eyes with Josh and stepped up to him. The priest let everybody be seated and we got our vows over. "You may kiss the bride."

Josh gave out a whoop of happiness and wrapped his arms around, pulling me towards him first. Then he cupped my face gently and leant down to catch my lips in his. I smiled as our lips met and we kissed for a few moments. He broke away before it got awkward for the audience and they erupted into cheers and applause. I smiled as Josh and I kept contact, and then looked out at our family and friends.

"Your dad would be really proud," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and let a few tears leak down his face, then wiped then away and kissed me again. We joined the audience afterword and had a great time. When I threw the bouquet, you'll never guess who caught it, Kharissa.

**Kharissa P.O.V.**

"Holy fuck, Dani. I'm nervous!" I squealed.

"Don't be, you're ready. You love Jake, he loves you and that's all you'll ever need!" Dani assured me.

"I know, I'm not worried about that. What if I trip or something? He'll think I'm an idiot!" I sighed, who knew getting married was so stressful.

"He will not! He'll think, oh how cute is she, it's really sexy how clumsy she is," Dani laughed.

I let out a short laugh too and fixed my dress again in front of the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. My dress is amazing, I have to say. It's black instead of the traditional white, which makes it different then all the other. And I must say, it's a stunning dress. It showed my every curve, which I'm sure Jake would love and I wasn't complaining about either. It came out at the bottom to look mermaid style which was my favorite part about. My hair was curled to perfection in ringlets all down my back.

"Are you ready to get going?" Dani asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grinned at myself.

Dani managed to get me and my dress into the car and to our location with any disaster, which I was grateful for. I got out of the car and felt the light ocean breeze on my face. The pier in downtown Seattle was gorgeous. All on the railing was steamers and garland with flowers from point to point. You could hardly tell it was a pier with all the decorations that had been there. Dani rushed me into a building directly to my left where we were to wait until they were ready to start to the ceremony. I felt bad for Dani though, my patience was starting to run a little low.

"Be right back, stay calm," Dani instructed.

"Like that's going to happen," I muttered as Dani shot me a look, then left.

"Are we getting this show on the road or waiting for another day? Get it the fuck together!" I heard Dani call.

"We're ready now," I heard somebody call a minute later. The anthem started and I watched the flower girl and ring bear pass me. Dani came back in and helped me up, linking arms with me. When we got to the edge of the stairs, the crowd stood up and we came down the aisle slowly to the anthem.

"Slow down," Dani muttered as Jake came into view.

I felt my eyes well up, Jake looked so good. Jake's jaw dropped a little, so Josh reached over and closed his mouth for him, making Dani grin. When we got to the end, Dani joined the rest of the bride's maids and I joined Jake. We said our vows with patience as the pastor instructed us.

"You may kiss the bride," he said.

"Hell yeah!" Jake called and smashed his lips against mine. The kiss lasted for a moment too long and I heard Josh and Dani coughing furiously to signal us. They just grinned innocently when we shot the looks and heard the crowd erupt into applause. We celebrated more than I ever remembered that night.

**Epilogue**

"Hey babes!" Josh and Jake called from the boat as they got close to the dock.

Dani stood next to Kharissa with her and Josh's baby girl in their arms. What a proud moment for him. Josh jumped over the rail and onto the dock, rushing to Dani and his daughter. Dani's and Josh's eyes both welled up as he took her from his arms and cradled her.

"Oh my god," Josh whispered. "She's adorable."

"I know, she is," Dani smiled. Josh leant down and kissed his wife.

"I missed you. I felt so torn missing her birth and not being there for you, but I'll be here now," Josh promised.

"Khar was there for me. It's all good," she smiled.

"I should've been there though," Josh whispered as he held Dani and his baby girl close.

"You're here now and nothing else matters," Dani said, kissing Josh again.

"Does that mean I still get some tonight?" Josh grinned.

"I suppose," Dani grinned with a fake sigh.

"Holy shit, Kharissa!" Jake exclaimed as he embraced her. "I fucking missed you!"

"I missed you too baby! Scariest. Thing. Ever. I was in the birthing room with Dani when she had little baby Jamie. Holy crap, that kids the cutest thing ever, but being there while Dani was giving birth… Never again. Josh is doing it next time!" Kharissa exclaimed.

Jake laughed, "I think one kid might be all there is in books for them." Jake said, looking over at Josh and Dani while they were in their own little world, cuddling their kid.

"You think?" Kharissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. They do fuck like rabbits," Jake shrugged. "But we do too, and kids are just not going to happen for us."

"That's right Jakey. Let's go home," Kharissa said, steering him to the car.

"Hey, lovesick parents, are you guys coming?" Jake called to them.

"On our way!" Josh called back. Dani took Jamie and the 2 couples made their ways home to live happily ever after…

Josh and Dani had another kid. Josh finally got his boy, Mason. They stayed happily married, without Josh giving up his dream.

Jake and Kharissa stayed happily kid free and happily married, while Jake went on to share the caption and ownership with Josh.


End file.
